Core Pride
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: No dicen lo que sienten uno por el otro, Que pasa cuando el orgullo es mayor que ellos? Solo necesitan una chispa que los haga declararse, "No apagaran, No apagaran mi ardiente corazón" "No pagaran, No apagaran la llama de mi amor" "No apagaran mi orgullo y mi ser" Song-fic de Core Pride, dedicado a mis queridos Okumura Twins


Hola a todos!

Gomen, no me pude resistir a hacer un song-fic de Ao no Exorcist, y que mejor canción que la del primer opening de la serie: CORE PRIDE! Esta letra es de un fandub de Mago Rey, la verdad se los recomiendo mucho, esta muy kawaii (n_n), sin nada mas que decirles, diviértanse leyendo el fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Core Pride

Era otro día normal en la academia True Cross, se podían ver a toda clase de alumnos pasar por las instalaciones del prestigioso colegio, de entre todos los alumnos de la instalación, los mas importantes y en los que nos enfocaremos con en los gemelos Okumura, toda persona que los viera pensaría que, si, tal vez podrían ser hermanos, pero gemelos?, Eso se debía a las completas diferencias entre ellos, empecemos con el mayor; Okumura Rin, 15 años de edad, cabellos oscuros, siempre despeinados, ojos azules, piel blanca, malo para los estudios, causante de meterse en muchos líos y problemas, pero, a pesar de eso tenía un corazón muy grande y generoso, ahora, su gemelo menor; Okumura Yukio, cabellos castaños, siempre en orden, ojos azul-verdoso, opacados por un par de gafas de armazón oscuro, piel blanca, tres lunares en la cara, excelente alumno, considerado por muchos un genio, pero detrás de eso que aparentaban estos chicos, el menor era un Exorcista de los mejores, además de ser el maestro de su hermano, mientras el mayor, apenas un ExWire, además de poseer las flamas azules del dios de los infiernos; Satán, ese día prometía ser como cualquier otro, clases aburridas, evitar dormirse en las mismas, asistir a sus clases de exorcismo, hacer deberes (N/A: Yo diría ser obligado a hacer deberes), leer mangas, dormir, nada fuera de lo normal para su rutina, pero, al parecer el destino no pensaba lo mismo, por que aquel día sería el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo, comenzando por aquella mañana, camino a clases unas alumnas interceptaron al dúo de hermanos para acaparar la atención del menor de los Okumura, haciendo que se olvidara de su hermano por un momento, haciendo que siguiera su camino a clases solo, con una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

_Hey__  
__Si, ok Todos Deseamos Crecer y Amar__  
__Como en un Cajón nuestra alma esta.__  
__El limite Tu lo harás__  
__Vamos sal ya, no lo dudes mas_

Cuando el castaño se vio libre de aquellas molestas chicas que lo acosaban, volvió su vista a su acompañante para darse cuenta que este ya no estaba hay con el, eso lo hizo sentir mal, no por el hecho de verse solo, si no por ignorarlo y dejarlo solo en lugar de decirles a aquellas chicas que no tenía tiempo, valiéndole un soberano rábano si lastimaba sus sentimientos o no, pero claro, el siempre tenía que ser educado aunque su corazón le hablara a gritos que a la persona a la que no debía lastimar era la persona que se acababa de ir.

_Este Orgulloso Corazón No me detendrá ahora._

Rin estaba en su pupitre con la cabeza entre sus brazos, Yukio siempre sería así, nunca lastimaría los sentimientos de alguien, al menos no de manera consiente, ya que el salía lastimado y con su orgullo herido cada vez que lo ignoraba, o lo trataba como un niño, si, lo admitía, había veces en las que si, sus impulsos lo dominaban y le era inevitable no dejarse llevar por ellos, aunque tratara de controlarlos nunca daba resultado, su corazón era demasiado bondadoso para ignorar a cualquier ser que estuviera en problemas, no importaba si el salía mal, con tal de poder ayudar el se daba por bien servido.

_No, nunca Cambiare lo que soy__  
__Mas debo mis impulsos Aprender a ignorar_

El quería a su hermano, mas haya de lo que pude llegar el amor fraternal, su hermano mayor era su razón de vida, por el se hizo exorcista, todo por que el lo protegería, lo cuidaría como el hacía con el desde que tenía memoria, su hermano siempre fue su protector, aun ahora, lo seguía siendo, y el que le daba a cambio? Regaños, insultos, peleas, peor que eso, le hacía sentir como si fuera un inútil, pero su nii-san no tenía la culpa de ser tan bondadoso, así era el, esa bondad era lo que no hacía ser su muy amado hermano, lo hacía ser SU Rin, por que si, el era suyo, solo suyo, por que solo con el podía mostrarse como realmente era, cerio, mandón en ocasiones, con el no tenía que usar esa sonrisa hipócrita que le mostraba a toda la institución, solo con Rin era el, no el Yukio el genio, Yukio el aplicado, Yukio el chico que se la pasa estudiando, Yukio el exorcista, Yukio el hermano del hijo de Satán, solo era Yukio, el "pequeño" y "miedoso" hermano menor de Okumura Rin.

_Exorciza mi Alma__  
__Y Aleja el maldito dolor,__  
__Hazme sentir el Amor__  
__Besándome ahora._

Parece que siempre lo echaba todo a perder cuando de su hermano se trataba, como el primer día de clases, cuando su hermano recién se enteraba que el ya era exorcista, el haberle apuntado con su arma, el llamarle demonio, el amenazar con que lo mataría, y peor aun, el decirle que por su cumpla su padre estaba muerto, el haberle golpeado –esta poseído por su "padre" pero fueron sus manos las que lo golpearon-, el disparo a su torso, y por sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de disparase para que Satán se fuera, Que sería de su nii-san si lo hubiera detenido? El era cruel, pensaba dejarlo solo, eso no tenía perdón, pero como siempre su hermano con ese corazón tan grande lo perdonaba, no importa cuantas veces el lastimara ese hermoso corazón que tenía su hermano el lo perdonaba, no sabía cuantas cicatrices tenía ya ese corazón, pero no que si sabía era que las ultimas heridas que residían en el, y en su mayoría, eran su entera culpa.

_Sé que te hice Daño y Ahora me Siento tan mal__  
__Y Aunque trate de Entenderlo__  
__Me siento como un adulto sin vida._

Que pensaría Yukio si supiera lo que sentía por el? Lo más probable es que no volviera a hablarle en su vida, ni siquiera lo vería a los ojos de nuevo, no, eso no lo permitiría, pero, Quien arriesga no gana, verdad? Ese era el problema, era un todo o nada, pero ese miedo de perderlo era inmenso, abrumador, el ser odiado por el mundo era lo que menos le importaba, le valía un soberano rábano lo que el mundo pensara de el, pero si le importaba lo que SU mundo pensara de el, su mundo era Yukio, a buena hora se acordó de las enseñanzas de su padre: _"Nada en este mundo es fácil",_ cuanta razón tenía su viejo, tal vez no sabría el que pensara su hermano de el, pero lo que si sabía es que lucharía, lucharía por todos aquellos que eran importantes para el, especialmente pelearía por Yukio, por ese pequeño hermano que tanto amaba, ahora no existía marcha atrás, una vez que la flama estaba encendida, ni un huracán podrá apagarla.

_No, No sé si tu eres para mi,__  
__Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.__  
__Nadie podrá apagar el Fuego en mí__  
__Sé que Fácil no va ser__  
__Y que si llueve Fuerte, mucho me voy a mojar__  
__Pero no apagaran mi fuego__  
__Con Orgullo ardera mi corazón_

Yukio sabía que su vida no era fácil, desde los peligros físicos así como los emocionales, ser exorcista significa muchas cosas, existían ocasiones en las que quiso renunciar, quería dejar todo atrás, volver a ser ese pequeño niño que no se preocupaba por nada, ser tan inocente y despreocupado como su nii-san, pero justo en esos momentos olvidaba su cansancio, sus ganas de rendirse, Rin era aquel que le daba esa fuerza y ese valor para enfrentar al mundo entero si era necesario, no importaran los problemas, si todo era por aquel hermoso y cálido ser de gran corazón y hermosos ojos, bien valía la pena aquel trago amargo en su trabajo.

_Tal Como lo Predije__  
__Comenzó a llover.__  
__Y empiezo a recordar problemas del ayer_

-Nii-san, ponte a hacer tus deberes- Regaño Yukio a su hermano quien se encontraba leyendo un manga ignorando olímpicamente sus tareas –Si quieres llegar a ser exorcista tienes que esforzarte mas-

-Vamos cuatro-ojos, estoy cansado y uno para no estresarse necesita relajarse un poco- Dijo Rin intentando persuadir a su "carcelero" –Pero tu que puedes saber de eso si tu nunca te relajas-

-A diferencia de ti yo me tomo muy enserio mis tareas, y no holgazaneo- Exclamo un ligeramente molesto castaño

-No lo veas como "holgazanear"- Dijo el ExWire haciendo con sus dedos las "comillas" en la ultima palabra –Velo como…mi manera de trabajar-

-Pues esa manera es completamente desastrosa- Comento el menor masajeándose el puente de la nariz intentando conteniéndose de no gritarle a su hermano

-Pero a mi me funciona- Y una boba sonrisa al mas puro estilo "Okumura Rin" se instalo en la cara de su propietario

-NII-SAN ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA!- Grito un muy molesto Dragoon haciendo que Rin se sobresaltara –TIENES QUE PONER ATENCION Y DEJAR DE TOMARTE TODO A LA LIGERA COMO SI FUERA UN JUEGO!-

-TU NO ME DAS ORDENES CUATRO-OJOS!- Le regreso el grito su igual –ESTA ES MI MANERA DE HACER LAS COSAS, SI A TI NO TE PARECEN NO ES MI PROBLEMA!-

-TU ERES AHORA MI RESPONSABILIDAD! QUIERAS O NO YO ESTOY A CARGO DE TI!- Yukio le apunto con su dedo enfatizando más el punto –ASI QUE QUIERAS O NO TENDRAS QUE ATENERTE A LO QUE YO DIGA!-

_Me Hablas de un futuro__  
__Y lo que puede ser.__  
__Se encendió la pasión y empezamos a pelear._

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Rin ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento diría algo que después lamentaría y para eso no se necesito mucho tiempo –TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES! ESCUCHAMEN BIEN, NO ERES NI MI PADRE NI MI MADRE O ALGO ASI PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!-

-PERO SOY TU HERMANO!- Grito Yukio ofendido

-PERO YO SOY EL MAYOR! ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN TIENE QUE OBEDECER A ALGUIEN AQUÍ ESE ERES TU AMI!- Exclamo furioso el peli-negro

-YO NUNCA TE HARE CASO!- Grito amenazante el exorcista –PODRAS SER EL MAYOR PERO NO ERES NADIE, ME OISTE! NADIE! NISIQUIERA SE COMO PUEDE SER ALGUIEN COMO TU MI HERMANO!-

Yukio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo quiso morirse en es momento, Rin estaba con la cabeza agachada con pequeños espasmos en imperceptibles en su cuerpo, lo hizo de nuevo, lastimo al ser que tanto amaba y que debía proteger.

_Exorciza mi Alma__  
__Y Aleja el maldito dolor,__  
__Hazme sentir el Amor__  
__Besándome ahora._

_Tienes que Entenderlo, pues por ti siempre voy a luchar__  
__Y tú serás el Rival más difícil_

Intento no quebrarse en ese momento, las palabras de su hermano se habían clavado como puñales no loso en su corazón si no también en su alma, Eso es lo que realmente pensaba su hermano de el? Donde quedo aquel pequeño niño que lo veía como su héroe? Donde quedo aquel inocente niño que amaba proteger? El ser que tenía frente a el no podía ser su hermano.

-N-nii-s-san, yo, yo, lo lamento en verdad- Intento hablar el menor –No quise decir eso, en verdad, es, solo que…-

-No digas nada, ahora se lo que realmente piensas de mi, gracias por hacérmelo saber- Dijo el hibrido intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada

-Nii-san…- Yukio fue silenciado al momento

-CALLATE!- Grito Rin levantando su rostro dejado ver sus lagrimas sin poder ser retenidas por mas tiempo

_No, No se, si tu eres para mi,__  
__Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.__  
__Nadie podrá apagar el fuego en mi.___

_Se que no vas entender__  
__Y que si no me callo, Tu te puedes molestar__  
__Pero no escucharas Silencio__  
__Con Amor te Hablara mi corazón_

Rin comprendió entonces que si quería que su hermano lo volviera a ver como eso, como su hermano, se pondría serio, seguiría cada una de sus ordenes al pie de la letra, no diría replica alguna, solo para que el estuviera de nuevo junto a el.

_No nunca Cambiare lo que soy__  
__Mas debo tus consejos Aprender a escuchar_

Yukio se maldecía a si mismo, a si mismo y a sus malditos impulsos, es que no podían dejarlo en paz por una vez en su vida?.

_No nunca Cambiare lo que soy__  
__Más debo mis impulsos aprender a ignorar_

El mayor al ver que su hermano quería volver a hablar, dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación a una velocidad impresionante, cuando el menor reacciono salió en su búsqueda sin importarle a ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrarlo.

_Si no estás a mi lado, me invade la soledad__  
__Me siento incapaz de entender lo que soy_

Rin se encontraba en la azotea del dormitorio, decir que se sentía mal era decir poco, se sentía destrozado por dentro, que algo dentro de el tronó, no necesito ser un genio para saber que fue; Su Corazón, se sentía tan solo en esa azotea, quería estar al lado de Yukio, peleando, molestándolo, jugando, lo que fuera, solo quería que su igual estuviera con el, gruesas y saladas lágrimas salían sin parar como si de ríos de tratasen por los hermosos zafiros del chico, extrañaba a su hermano, a su lado todo estaba bien;

-Yukio…por que?- Sollozaba el Okumura mayor ante la ausencia de su otra mitad con el*

_Sé que si a mi lado estas__  
__Muy fuerte puedo ser y todo podemos lograr__  
__La Pasión Continúa Ardiendo_

Yukio por otra parte al salir de la habitación no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar a buscar, el edificio era enorme, podría estar en cualquier parte, y si lo escuchaba llegar, solo buscaría otro lugar que esconderse, sería como un juego del gato y el ratón;

-Nii-san, donde estas?- Se auto-pregunto el castaño mirando hacia ambos lados mientras caminaba por el corredor –Por que tengo que ser tan idiota?-

El joven exorcista pensó en dejarlo por el momento, en cualquier momento Rin tendría que aparecer, no podría esconderse por siempre, al querer dar media vuelta, de un momento a otro, la imagen de su hermano vagando por las calles, hambriento, o en peligro al verse demasiado vulnerable, tal vez su nii-san no se diera cuenta pero su personalidad distraída, amable y cálida atria a personas que lo miraban de una manera no muy sana y para nada pura, el solo pensar que su hermano podría estar en las manos de alguien así, una fuerza que Kami sepa de donde salió, siguió corriendo, no le importaba si la búsqueda se extendía hasta el día siguiente, no descansaría hasta saber que su tesoro estaba sano y salvo, si alguien había osado tocarlo…mas vale que estuvieran preparados para recibir una interminable lluvia de balas de su parte.

_No, Yo no me rendiré  
Porque yo te amo de Verdad  
Endemoniado viviré si te vas_

No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía en la azotea, unos minutos? Horas quizá? No esta seguro, solo sabía que su hermano no aparecía, por momentos creyó que ni siquiera le importaba al castaño, tan sumido estaba en sus hipótesis mentales que no escucho los pasos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes debido a la cercanía de ellos, solo se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba hay cuando escucho el estridente choche de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente dejando ver a un Yukio con cara angustiada que al verlo cambio a una de tranquilidad total:

-NII-SAN!- Grito el oji-verdoso corriendo hacia el estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo comenzando a susurrar con la cara pegada a su cuello –No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te encuentres bien-

Rin se dejo hacer, correspondió con todas sus fuerzas al abrazo de Yukio, llorando en su pecho, pero, al contrario de las de hace unos momentos estas era de alegría, el estaba hay, lo había buscado por todo el dormitorio solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-Yukio…- Soltó el de cabellos oscuros en un susurro el nombre que lo hacia delirar

-Nii-san, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención decirte esas estupideces- Comenzó a disculparse el menor –No sabia lo que decía, yo nunca he sentido ni mucho menos pensado eso de ti, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, nii-san…yo…te amo, mas que como a mi hermano, tu eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, se que no me corresponderás pero tenía que…-

Yukio fue callado por un demandante beso de parte del chico frente a el, ante tal contacto solo pudo cerrar los ojos para corresponder con todo el amor que tenia para el, solo para el, para nadie mas, por que Rin era suyo y el era de Rin y nadie cambiaría eso nunca.

_Yo Sé que todo puede ser, y el destino se pueda cambiar.__  
Pero no Apagaras mi Fuego  
Este ardiente Fuego.  
No apagaran mi Amor, Por siempre yo te amare_

Ambos entraron a la habitación tomados de las manos muy felices de estar juntos, una vez adentro la música que emitía la radio en el escritorio del mayor los recibió:

-Gomen, debí haberla dejado encendida- Se disculpo Rin mientras caminaba para apagar el aparato cuando fue detenido por la voz que al parecer le pertenecía a la locutora de la estación:

-_Hola mis amados radio-escuchas, estamos de vuelta con un especial esta semana_- Escucharon los gemelos decir a la chica de la radio –_Como sabrán, la siguiente semana saldrá una gran película en la que una de las canciones principales será del grupo UVERworld llamada Reversi_*-

-Una nueva película?- Dijo Yukio poniéndose al lado de su hermano el cual solo se encogió de hombros

-_Esta semana previa a la película se estarán poniendo a esta misma hora las mejores canciones del grupo antes mencionado- _Volvieron a escuchar –_La primera será una de las mas famosas y de las mas tocadas del grupo, ahora sin demora, aquí esta…CORE PRIDE!-_

Al terminar de mencionar la canción comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos de la batería en sincronía con las guitarras que eran su acompañamiento, toda la canción parecía dedicada a ellos, hablando de todo lo que habían pasado aquel día:

-_No Apagaran, no Apagaran el Fuego en mi interior_- Comenzó a cantar Rin los versos finales - _No Apagaran, no Apagaran mi Ardiente Corazón_-

-_No Apagaran, no Apagaran la llama de mi amor_- Le acompaño Yukio abrazándolo por la espalda

-_No Apagaran, no Apagaran, no Apagaran mi Orgullo y mi ser_- Cantaron al unisono terminando en un beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ojala les haya gustado, bye!

*Antes se creía que los gemelos eran una sola alma pero en dos cuerpos diferentes

*Esa canción esta en la película de Ao no Exorcist


End file.
